1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a biosignal measurement module, and more particularly to a portable blood-pressure signal measurement module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With aging societies, more and more stress is being placed on hospital resources. Moreover, cardiovascular diseases are increasing, as people age and stress increases for modern day living. For example, people with high blood pressure have increased recently, and is a major cause for apoplexy. Thus, demand for biosignal self-measurement devices has increased so that patients can monitor their own physiology status anytime, to relieve strain on hospital resources and provide needed medical attention to patients.
A conventional blood pressure measurement device applies a wrist-wearing bladder detection unit, which measures blood pressure by filling a bladder with air and bleeding air from the bladder. However, this technique can not continuously measure blood pressure, and it is time consuming to fill the bladder with air and bleed air from the bladder. Furthermore, measuring errors may occur due to height differences between the detected wrist and the heart of the user.
Thus, it is desired to provide a biosignal measurement module which is portable for a patient and can compensate for errors caused by height differences between a detected portion and the heart of a user.